Plumed Serpent
|season = 1 |number = 14 |image = Juliette_PlumedSerpent.png |airdate = March 9, 2012 |writer = Alan DiFiore Dan E. Fesman |director = Steven DePaul |guests = Daniel Baldwin as Jordan Vance Danielle Panabaker as Ariel Eberhart |co-stars = Co-stars |literary = The Two Brothers |previous = |next = }} " " is the fourteenth episode of Season 1 of Grimm. It first aired on March 9, 2012 on NBC. Synopsis The episodes starts off with two guys in a warehouse looking to get copper scrap metal. When they go in, they notice someone else has come before them. They tell the other person to leave and they will forget they were ever there. While looking for the other copper thief, they hear fire coming from a blowtorch. Suddenly a strange gas fills the area and they can't breathe. A huge fireball suddenly erupts, engulfing the two men in flames. The source is revealed to be a creature. Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin arrive at the scene accompanied by Wu. They go into the basement of the warehouse to see the two dead bodies. Jordan Vance, the fire investigator, tells them that whatever set them ablaze had to get hot really fast. It was not gasoline, since there was no gasoline odor. Nick and Hank then go to talk to the building's owner, he says this is the third building the copper thieves have hit. Hank then spots an oily substance on the ground. He borrows a lighter and a small fireball erupts then briefly dies out. At the Precinct, Jordan tells Captain Renard that the oily substance Hank found was a mixture of human fat and methane. Renard is surprised it is human fat because it is nearly impossible to get. Jordan says he will run the substance to see if any DNA results come up. Wu then interrupts to tell them a witness has just come in. The witness says he saw a man run in front of his car last night. When he say the news report about two people dying, he came. He said the man had a scraggly beard and hair and a scar on his face. The man was wearing a long jacket and appeared homeless. The man looked scared and continued running. After talking with the police sketch artist, they come up with an accurate picture of the suspect. Wu then comes to tell them a 9-1-1 call was placed by the owner of the buildings, he said someone attacked him. Wu, Nick and Hank cautiously arrive at the scene of the crime. The same suspect is now in another warehouse, Nick tells everyone to use walkie-talkies to alert one another to where he is. While looking for him, Wu gets sprayed with an oily substance and it is hard for him to breathe. Nick and Hank quickly go over to help Wu. Just then, the homeless guy ignites the gas and they all scramble to find cover. Nick catches a glimpse of him morphing into a dragon creature. The suspect got away, but the ID report came back. Their suspect is Fred Eberhart, a homeless veteran who also worked as a welder. The only family member living in Portland that Fred has is Ariel Eberhart. Nick calls her listed phone number, he gets an answering machine for a club. Since the club is on Nick's way home, Nick pays a visit. While inside, he spots a male Eisbiber and a female Fuchsbau in the audience. He also sees Monroe, so he goes to talk to him. Nicks tells Monroe that Ariel's dad might have burned some people to death and that he's a creature. Monroe tells Nick that Fred is a Dämonfeuer, a dragon-like creature. Outside the club, Monroe tells Nick that Dämonfeuers like to capture princesses and have their lovers come back to sacrifice everything. He also tells Nick he got a call from his cousin that a Grimm was beheaded near the Schoonselfhof in Antwerp, they have not found his body--it was probably reapers. Monroe tells Nick to watch his back; Nick then goes to talk to Ariel. When Nick goes to question Ariel, she immediately notices that he is a Grimm. She also tries to make unwelcome advances towards Nick. She says she has been out of contact with her father for several years and does not know where he lives. After Fred Eberhart's wife died, Fred fell apart-he blamed himself for his wife's death. Nick gives her his phone number in case she gets any more information on her dad. Still suspicious, Nick follows her home. At Ariel's house, Nick hears her coughing, so he goes to the side of the house to investigate. She suddenly appears and tackles Nick to the ground, ripping off his shirt. Ariel starts kissing Nick just as his phone starts ringing. The tackle made it come out of Nick's pocket. Ariel answers the phone with Juliette on the other end. She makes it seems to Juliette like Nick is cheating on her. Nick angrily snatches the phone from Ariel and starts to explain to Juliette; she hangs up angrily. Nick then leaves despite Ariel's pleas to stay. Back at the house, Nick explains the whole situation to Juliette. He says that he met Ariel when following up on a case involving her Father. He went to her house to talk with her about her dad, that is when she assaulted her. Nick did not arrest her because she is the only person who knows anything about her dad. His phone was dislodged from his pocket when Nick was tackled. Juliette then believes Nick that it was an accident; she said next time to have Hank come with him and to call before-hand. Ariel then sprays the fluid on a window in Nick's house and draws a broken hart. Later that night, Ariel visits her father and tells him she's found someone that will make him better. Grimms and Creatures *A Grimm was beheaded near the Schoonselhof in Antwerp, Belgium, probably by Hässlich (two days before the events in the episode). *Appearances **Blutbad **Dämonfeuers **Female Fuchsbau at the club **Male Eisbiber at the club Production Notes *Kate Burton (Marie Kessler) appeared without credit in reused footage. *This episode was the first time Monroe and Juliette met. Continuity *Monroe's hobby of collecting model trains proved useful in identifying and starting the rail utility vehicle. Trivia *Nick is proven to be loyal to Juliette. *This is the first episode where Nick is tempted to end it with Juliette, and vice-versa. Unanswered Questions What will Ariel Eberhart do next? Images Promo Images 1x14-promo.jpg 1x14-promo1.jpg 1x14-promo2.jpg 1x14-promo3.jpg Images from Preview Grimm-1-14-the-princess-kidnapped-by-the-dragon.jpg|The Daemonfeuer "breathing" fire.